This project will evaluate the efficacy of spinal manipulative therapy for alleviating neuromuscular and musculo-skeletal problems that diminish athletic performance. A demonstration of the effectiveness of treatment will be provided by a randomized controlled clinical trial of student athletes at Yale University. The OBFS role in this project's responsibility is the design and analysis of the trial to be accomplished in close collaboration with the Yale University School of Medicine. The study design is near completion. Completion of the proposal awaits a site visit to the proposed facilities at Yale; a meeting with officials of the Medical School; and meetings with exercise physiologists at Yale and the athletic trainers and other staff who will participate in the study.